Pond
by Mad-Wizard-in-221b
Summary: Something has got into the TARDIS and to the Doctor. Amy is powerless, and there's no one to save her - not even Rory can help her now. Creepypasta sort of thing.


_**A/N: Just felt like writing a Creepypasta and this is what I got. Enjoy! c:**_

* * *

You're probably expecting me to tell you how great it is, to travel with the Doctor in the TARDIS, the oh-so-amazing TARDIS with it's infinite inside halls and forever changing and moving rooms. But no, that's not what this story is about. And quite honestly, after this story you will probably think again about wanting to travel with him and his magical box.

Let me tell you, I was not expecting the day I got when I woke up in the TARDIS in the bed I shared with my husband, Rory. When I got up, he was still sleeping, so I wiggled out of his embrace, going into the ensuite bathroom to shower and prepare for another day with the Doctor, running around time and space. I showered and did my normal morning routine, dressing myself in a red top, black shorts, and a black leather jacket with my milatary-style boots. I exited the bathroom, and Rory stilled hadn't woken up, so I went to his side of the bed to shake him awake.

But, when I approached, I noticed blood on his side, through his shirt. Quickly I ran to the side of the bed that his back was on, and when I did, I almost vomited at the sight that met my eyes. His shirt was torn everywhere, deep cuts, ferocious burns and dark bruises littered the skin on his back, blood splattered where there would have been visible skin. My hand covered my mouth, as I noticed his skin was a kind of sickly looking waxy white-ish purple. He'd been dead for a while and I'd not even noticed as I woke up. "Rory! Come on Rory, wake up! Stop being an idiot!" I shook him, trying to convince myself it was a hoax, but to no avail. He was stone still and freezing cold. I looked closer at the massive, bloody cuts in his back. They looked like they had been torn in by claws, slowly, painfully, over a period of time. The bruises was dark, as if they had been put there by extreme force and the burns bled quickly. Who'd done this to my husband?

Then the TARDIS lights switched off and our room was plunged into darkness. I couldn't see a thing, until the lights came back on, a red light, not the usual, friendly lights. Rory's body looked even more sinister now, and I ran out the door of our bedroom. At the end of the hall stood the Doctor, but something wasn't right about him. He looked...odd. Crooked, twisted. I approached slowly, and I heard him whisper, "Pond." He turned around and I was horrified what looked me right in the eye.

I couldn't even tell if he was the Doctor any more. His head twisted, sickly, sideways, his eyes, once beautiful and green and bright were dark and red. His face was covered in cuts, as were his neck and arms. Blood trickled out of the cuts, making his look shiny in some places and crusty in the others. His nose was completely broken, and blood was flowing out of his nostrils. "Pond..." He whispered again, a terrible, crooked smile spread across his face as he raised his arm, and took my neck in his fingers. He shoved me against the wall, and I felt claws digging into my throat. The Doctor had been the one who'd made those cuts in Rory's back. Killed him. "Last words...Pond?" He whispered, his voice husky. He tightened his grip around my neck and I found it hard to breathe.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, panting. He let go, and I fell to the floor. He came down with me, grabbing my face and pulling it directly towards his. His crooked head made his entire face look strange and possessed for lack of better word, and along with the cuts he looked absolutely sinister. "Fun...Pond," The Doctor whispered. He laughed like a quiet maniac, and I took the opportunity to kick him over the head. He fell to the ground, and I stood and ran. I heard him stand up and begin walking. His steps sounded uneven, as if he couldn't move his legs right, and there was a constant _drip, drip_ as more blood fell from the wounds on his body and onto the TARDIS floor. "Come on...Pond...Why won't you stay with me...Pond?" His voice echoed throughout the TARDIS, as if she was projecting it from her walls. I ran faster, hearing his footsteps getting closer. The _drip, drip _got louder and, from what I could tell, more frequent, as if more blood was dripping from the cuts than before.

"You can't hide...Pond...I know where everything is here...Pond...I know where you are right now...Pond," His voice was closer now and as I turned a corner, there he was. "Stay with me...Pond. We can travel forever...Pond." His smile was the best attempt at his usual, friendly one that he probably could manage. It looked sick on the crooked head, with the mouth with split lips.

"You're not the Doctor," I said, "You can't be the Doctor."

"But I am...Pond...Something got into the TARDIS when we came back from that planet...Pond..." The Doctor whispered, "It had already got to me...Pond...But it got right to the heart of the TARDIS and it's spreading...Pond..."

Faster than I thought would be possible for him in this state, the Doctor slashed the claws on the tips of his fingers across my face. They bled quickly and heavily, covering my face quickly in red, "You don't believe me...Pond...If you don't believe me you have to go...Pond...You don't trust me...Pond...It's too late for you now...Pond..." He slashed again, and I cried out in pain, before I passed out.

I woke up the next morning in my bed in the TARDIS. The dim red lighting had been replaced with the normal lighting and Rory still had his arm around me. I inspected it – no waxy white-ish purple skin, no blood on his shirt, and he was breathing. I moved and intense pain shot through every part of my body. Rory woke up, looking at me somewhat scared, "Amy...What happened?" He asked me, bring his hand up to my face. He traced something on my face – Why did I have scars? "What do you mean?" I asked, my voice raspy. "You've got scars everywhere...There's blood all over your face - Amy, what the hell happened?"

After a conversation and a shower we left our bedroom, and entering the console room, I saw the Doctor, right as rain, bouncing around the console. His presence felt wrong – What if he tried to attack. I screamed. The Doctor was terrified at what had happened to me. I told Rory I wanted to go home. We did.

"Don't you ever, ever try to hurt me or Rory ever again, you fucking monster!" Were the last words I spoke to him. The scars are still on my face even today, and they still bleed occasionally, and when they do, I still hear the Doctor's voice that night, saying, "I'll get you...Pond..."

* * *

_**A/N: Would love if you R+R! Favourite if you enjoyed and perhaps want some more Creepypastas from me! c:**_

_**-Rave/Berry**_


End file.
